


The Peanut Butter Incident

by missingparentheses



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Rhink Summer Ficathon 2k17, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: Link is talking in his sleep. It's a weird dream.





	The Peanut Butter Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loudspeakr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/gifts).



> Written for [Tropetastic Tuesday #12](https://tropetastictuesday.tumblr.com/post/160981224315/tropetastic-12) and the [Rhink Summer Ficathon Week 2](https://rhinkficathons.tumblr.com/post/160957587137/rhinkficathons-week-two-weekly-prompts).  
> Prompts used:  
> \- Sleep talking (while having a raunchy dream about the other) - up to 2000 words.  
> \- Rhett hid Link’s peanut butter
> 
> Gifted to [Ren](http://loudspeakr.tumblr.com), my fic-writing partner-in-crime.

Rhett hates using the airplane toilets. As it is he’s too tall for the economy seats and would normally relish the opportunity to stand and stretch, but his body was not built for those inhumane excuses for restrooms. He makes it a point to avoid them if in any way possible. Unfortunately, it is currently not possible. His sleepiness won out over his better judgment as they had strolled through the airport toward their gate, and he’d binged on a coffee. He’d been off coffee for so long that he’d forgotten how much it makes him have to pee.

By the time he’s wrestled through the frustrating process in the restroom and returned to his seat, Link is fast asleep against the window. His mouth hangs open, and Rhett chuckles and shakes his head as he buckles back in, then pulls out his phone for the ritual shot.

“Hey!”

Rhett glances back at Link’s eyes; he’d been convinced the man was asleep. But Link’s eyes are still closed and his mouth still wide, and Rhett watches him, waiting to see if he’ll speak again. He’s given up and returned his focus to his phone’s camera again when the man beside him mumbles.

“S’not yours, Rhett.”

Rhett squints, a grin stretching his mouth as he realizes what’s happening: Link is talking in his sleep. Now _this_ is camera-worthy. He switches his camera’s mode from photo to video and starts it running, aimed at Link’s slackened face.

“‘M hungry, man! Y’can’t…s’not yours…”

Rhett chuckles again. When Link quiets for too long, he decides to try to draw more out of him.

“It’s mine,” he murmurs near Link’s ear.

“Rhett! S’my peanut butter, man…give it back…”

Rhett slaps his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter before it wakes up his friend.

“What if I want some?” Rhett asks him in a gentle voice.

“I know what yer doin’...”

“What am I doing, Link?”

“‘M not that easy, man.”

Rhett raises an eyebrow at his sleeping friend. “Easy?”

“S’not gonna work this time. I know wh-- ...ohh, Rhett…”

Rhett casts a nervous glance at his recording phone, then back to Link’s face.

“Rhett, stop it...oh gosh...oh, yeah…”

Rhett's face blanches and he shuts off the recording, his phone dropping to his lap.

“What's happening, Link?”

Link just lets out a shuddering groan, and Rhett glances around nervously at the nearby passengers. No one is looking, so he sits back and tries to ignore the noises coming out of his friend.

“Ohh yeah, baby… you know how I like it…”

Rhett blushes further and covers his mouth again as a nervous laugh bubbles out. This is going to be a lot of fun to tease him about later. Then it occurs to him that video evidence would definitely add to the fun, so he pulls his camera up again and points it at Link’s face. He leans in and whispers.

“How do you like it?”

“Don't tease me, Rhett…”

“Just tell me, man.”

“I like it rough, baby…”

Rhett laughs out loud, and Link shifts in his seat, hovering just beneath full consciousness before settling back into his dream.

“Not the peanut butter, man…”

Rhett's eyebrows leap up. “The peanut butter?”

“It’s too sticky, it’ll never work…”

“Oh gosh,” Rhett groans, covering his eyes in embarrassment. Beside him, Link’s breathing begins to increase.

“Oh wow, Rhett, how did you...how are you...ohh, it feels so good…”

The phone in Rhett’s hand is shaking wildly as he stifles his laughter, unable to bring himself to goad his friend on anymore.

“Oh gosh,” Link gasps, “oh gosh, Rhett...oh _FUCK!!”_

Rhett elbows him hard, and Link jumps, eyes flying open as Rhett drops his phone back to his lap. Several nearby passengers are staring now, and Rhett’s face is beet red as he laughs, hand pressed to his chest.

Link glances around, wide-eyed, trying to make sense of the sudden change in setting as reality settles back into his mind. A quick glance down at his crotch causes a squeak of embarrassment to escape Link’s throat, and he drops his hands to his lap to hide the evidence.

“Peanut butter, huh?” Rhett teases, wiping a tear from his eye.

Link’s eyes widen further. “What?”

Rhett looks around again, making loaded eye contact with anyone still staring to get them to look away. Then he lifts his phone and switches back to the camera.

“You wanna see a video?”


End file.
